


Veela

by RoEstel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s04e14 Sex and Violence, M/M, Veela (Harry Potter)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26738599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: Sam和Dean以为他们又遇上了海妖的案子，然而……S04E14海妖案的衍生，中途有点文风突变，写到最后直接放飞自我哈哈哈。送给沦沦的生贺文旧文搬运
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Veela

“海妖？”

一走出审问室，Dean就侧头问Sam。

Sam点头：“我也觉得是，跟我们以前遇到的那只太像了。被迷住的男人，愿意为一个女人做任何事。”

“比如杀了他的妻子。”Dean扁扁嘴唇。

“不过这次有点不一样……”Sam犹疑地说，“Neuron和Watson遇到的女人似乎长得一样。这不太对劲，每个人最理想的女人应该是不一样的。”

Dean耸肩：“也许他们俩口味差不多呢。不过你说的有道理，他们俩并没有说海妖消失，只是一味地坚持不说出那个女人的名字。”

“一个……不喜欢改变的塞壬？”Sam轻笑了一声，说。

“谁知道呢，这就得我们去发现了。”

这次比他们上次与海妖打交道要艰难很多——两个男人都不愿说出任何与那个迷住他们的女人有关的信息，哪怕是在哪里遇到她们的——他们甚至对自己杀了妻子的行为一点儿也不后悔。

当Sam和Dean找到负责的法医去询问两个男人的血样有没有异常的时候，他们几乎要认为这次不是海妖干的好事了。

“没有？任何反常的东西都没有？”Dean难以置信地问法医。

那个看上去像是亚裔的法医迷惑地再次确认：“没有，我敢以我的执照发誓，探员。”

“没有……Oxytocin【催产素】？”Sam试探地问。

法医也快要跟Winchester兄弟一样感到奇怪了：“没有，探员，你为什么会觉得他们体内会有Oxytocin？首先他们是男人，其次他们在抽血样的时候很明显并没有在性交*。”

“呃，是的。”Sam略显尴尬地笑了笑，在法医怀疑的目光中看向了桌上的笔筒。

“就先这样吧，Dr，谢谢你的配合。”Dean拍了拍Sam的肩膀，“如果你发现什么反常的地方，请给我们打电话。”

“我打赌那姑娘在好奇为什么你会问那个Oxy什么的。”Dean一边拉开车门坐进去一边说。

“现在我们的问题大了，Dean，这很明显不是海妖！”Sam皱着眉，拿过笔记本电脑放在腿上打开。

Dean歪了一下脑袋：“这倒是，除了海妖……你还有什么想法？”

“一点概念都没有……”Sam点开搜索网站，“看来得好好查一番了，我们先找个地方住下吧。”

“Sam！我们以后能开两张床的房吗？我真是没办法适应每次我说双人房的时候她们的反应！万一哪天我们到了一个恐同的老太太开的旅馆呢？”

“嗯……”Sam一手托着笔记本走在Dean身边，全神贯注地读着网上“诱惑人类”“怪物”搜索出来的内容。Dean翻了个白眼忍住了把电脑拍开的欲望。

First thing's first.

一进房间Sam就一屁股坐到了桌子边放下电脑，视线都没离开过屏幕。Dean拎着两人的包，默默腹诽他弟弟这样儿刚刚要是有另一个人也跟他们同路找房间，他十有八九会走错。

在心里各种吐槽的Dean把两个帆布包扔到大床上，轻车熟路地拉开拉链，拿出两人的洗漱用具放到浴室里去。

Dean观察了一会儿浴室墙壁上瓷砖的裂痕后才回到房间里，Sam头也不抬地说：“你打几个电话问问别的hunter。”

“怎么对你哥说话呢，Sam。”Dean嘟哝着，却拿出了自己的手机开始翻通讯录寻找还活着的人。他翻到D的时候看到了一个叫Dallas的家伙，一边拨通一边坐到了床上，面对着他那全神贯注的控制狂弟弟，在等待接通的“嘟嘟”声里思考着下次剪头发的时候要修修Sam的鬓角。

“嗨。”

“嗨，Dallas，是我，Dean。”

“好久不见，Dean。上次我们见面还是你和Sam来帮我一起解决了一窝吸血鬼吧！那是……两年前？说吧，伙计，有什么我能帮上忙的？”

“我和Sam正在调查一个案子，一开始看起来很像是海妖那些婊子干的好事，但是那两个蠢蛋描述的女人长得很像，而且他们俩身体里没有奇怪的化学物质……你有遇到过其他像海妖一样喜欢迷惑人去杀他们妻子的怪物吗？”

“……你别说，Dean，前几天我给Garth打电话的时候多聊了一会儿，他说他最近接到两个来自别的hunter的求助电话，都说遇到了很像海妖，但应该不是海妖的东西。Garth为此查了很久，然而一无所获，那两个hunter最后都无果而终。”

“别的地方也有？”Dean提高了声音好让Sam也听得到，Sam这次终于有了点反应，侧头看着Dean。

“这就是我所知道的一切了，伙计，很抱歉。”

“谢了，Dallas。”

Dean挂掉电话，跟Sam解释了一下刚刚Dallas告诉他的事情：“我给Garth打个电话问问细节，你继续查。”

“……你们也遇到了？看来还真是个大问题……”Garth若有所思地在电话那头说，“但是我关注了那两个地方，后来那里也没再有惨死事件了……我们交换一下信息，我觉得有件事情很有意思，他们两组人都说‘海妖’是金色头发的……这年头所有人都喜欢金发美女吗？”

“我们这里两个人也说是金发的……除此之外什么都不愿意说，名字，在哪里遇到的，都不说。”Dean皱着眉头，“还有什么吗？”

“……夫妻感情不佳。”Garth补充到，“容易出轨的状态中，难道只是普通的婚外情？同一个女人？……也不对，William那边的那个男人自己后来也死了，不是自杀。”

“死了，不是自杀？”Dean提高声音分享给Sam，“也就是说那些被蛊惑的男人也有危险了？”

“所以我觉得我们似乎遇上了某种海妖的变种之类的怪物，也许你们俩能够弄清楚？”

“我们会尽力的。”Dean说着，挂断了电话。他一手撑在腿上看着Sam：“老弟，这下可有点麻烦了……”

“我还是没明白我们为什么要来酒吧，Dean。”Sam露出鄙夷的表情（Bitch face...Dean无语地想），“再说不是因为女人？”

Dean翻了一个大大的白眼：“是又怎么样，Bitch？”

“总是做无意义的调情这么有意思，Jerk？”Sam认真地凝视着Dean问。

Dean皱起鼻子鄙视地看着Sam，一口喝光了剩下的威士忌，然后示意酒保再来倒上。Sam一手握着啤酒，眉毛渐渐靠近：“我们在查案子，Dean。”

“查案子，并且一点儿线索都没有。”Dean有些烦躁地说，“我就随便喝两杯，看看这儿的妞。”说着，他用下巴示意吧台不远处两个聊着天的女孩，她们看上去刚到法定喝酒的年纪，Sam甚至觉得她们有可能是第一次来酒吧。

刚想对自家哥哥欣赏的女孩的年龄有点小这点发表看法，Dean就烦躁地开口：“我是说那两个女孩边上的那两个男人，我看得不爽。”

Sam挑眉，视线转了一个小小的角度看向两个女孩身后虎背熊腰的男人，用脚趾都能猜到那两个男人在肖想着什么。叹了口气，“你啊……”Sam无奈地摇摇头，“又想英雄救美？”

别说，Dean还真得到了这个机会。

很显然那两个女孩只是单纯地想来酒吧喝点酒，而很显然那两个男的“希望”她们能有点别的计划。

现在还不算太晚，酒吧里没太多人，酒保也只有一个，那两个男人竟然还真就打算把女孩拽走——在Dean Winchester面前。

Sam坐在吧台边看着自己爱出风头的哥哥走上前把两个女孩护在身后，一边无奈一边密切关注着那两个男人是不是真的想要动手。

那俩人也没想找麻烦，推了Dean一下之后看到Sam站起身，就骂骂咧咧地离开了。倒是那两个女孩就像Dean刚刚救了她们的命一般围在他身边道谢，问他有没有受伤，弄得Sam差点把嘴里的啤酒笑喷出来。他觉得他骑士哥哥似乎比方才更需要他？

“小姐们，刚刚发生了什么吗？那两个男人为什么要对我的男友动手？”

Dean狠狠地瞪了Sam一眼，Sam没理他，两个女孩发出惋惜的哀叹，一个向Sam解释着Dean的“英勇事迹”，另一个还是坚持不懈地说要陪Dean去医院看看——Sam要憋笑憋出内伤了，这两个女孩绝对是第一次来酒吧。

Sam乐得看着Dean没法拒绝这两个单纯的女孩，最后被拖着一起去了附近的一个小卫生站（“那位护士人超级好！我奶奶的风湿病就是她帮着调理的！”）。比较有意思的插曲是那个红发的女孩悄声羡慕Sam有这么漂亮、人还这么好的男朋友。

给Dean检查的护士有一头引人瞩目的美丽金发，她给Dean检查的时候饶有兴趣地听着两个女孩叽叽喳喳地说着酒吧里发生的事儿和Sam是Dean男友——然后就“检查”得久了点儿。Sam有点怀疑这个金发美女在Dean身上的手是不是有点越界了。

最后，那位护士微笑着告诉两个女孩她们的骑士没有受任何伤，一点儿都没有。

好吧，一个有点小插曲的夜晚。

Sam跟在Dean身后回到汽车旅馆房间，总觉得有什么地方怪怪的，刚开口：“Dean...”就被敲门声打断了。

来者竟然是刚刚那位护士，而且她很明显心情不好，Sam心中警铃大作。

等等，心情不好？

“小姐，请问你有何贵干？”Dean轻轻走到Sam身边，胳膊碰到他弟弟紧绷的小臂，问到。

金发的女子没有回答，但是也没有任何攻击性的动作，就是面带怒容地看着站在一起的两兄弟，怒视着他们。一时间三人沉默相对，Sam和Dean觉得有点莫名其妙。按照逻辑来说，这个金发女子很有可能就是那个勾引了两个男人，唆使他们杀了各自的妻子的人。但是……

现在这是什么情况啊！

“小姐？”Sam皱着眉喊了一声，还不能出手，万一对方只是一位有一个长得很像他们俩之一的混蛋男友呢？

金发的女子重重地喷了一下鼻息，终于开了金口：“你们两个……讨厌！”

这又是什么情况啊？

以Dean多年泡妞的经历，他敢发誓，这妞是认真地在“讨厌”他们兄弟俩。

谁把剧本拿来一下好吗，拜托，他们真的不知道现在该怎么做。

漂亮女人使劲跺了跺踩着高跟鞋的脚，发出了一声绝对不是人类能够发出来的尖啸。

Sam和Dean下意识地想攻击这个绝对是怪物的东西的时候突然发现自己怎么着也动不了了。惊惶时，一个身穿长袍的人伴随着爆裂声出现在房间里，挥了挥他手上的一根小棍子。

金发女人的脖子上刚刚还在长出亮闪闪的鳞片，此时似乎是被硬生生地压制了回去，她脱力一般地正大口大口地喘息，不过从表情来看，她依旧很不爽的样子。那个穿着长袍的家伙如释重负地叹了口气，然后转向动弹不得的Winchester兄弟：“非常感谢你们，麻瓜，这只媚娃从魁地奇世界杯上逃走了，直到刚刚它由于被激怒而想要变身，我们都没办法追踪到它。”

什么？刚刚他们是被称作“麻瓜”了？！

“我这就把它带走，给你们带来不便非常抱歉。”长袍男鞠了一躬，准备离开。

“等等！它为什么要对我们这么愤怒？”Dean问，“它不是以诱惑为伤害人的方式吗？”

长袍男皱了一下眉，然后笑了笑：“因为……对于没有魔法的麻瓜，从理论上来说，所有麻瓜男性都应该会在媚娃施展魅力的时候疯狂地着迷……

“不过，除非这个麻瓜有灵魂伴侣——我是说，对于你们来说就是上天堂之后共享一个屋子啥的——并且这个人正好在他身边，那么这个人就不会被影响。

“说实话，这种情况太少了，一只媚娃一辈子恐怕都遇不到一次，平日最自信自傲的魅力突然没用了的话……我猜它生气也是合情合理的。”

长袍男笑了笑：“再次为造成的麻烦致歉，顺便说一句，媚娃虽然不是什么特别良善的魔法动物，但是它们绝不邪恶，它不会无缘无故至人于死地的。”

“那么……一忘皆空。”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> *：剧里对催产素的解释  
> 媚娃【Veela】：产生于东欧民间故事，是一种能够变形的女精灵。人们认为她们居住在森林、湖泊、山川和云雾中，可以变成天鹅、马、老鹰、蛇或者狼，但是还是她们人类的样子最能诱惑人。她们有的是长发，有的是卷发，有的是金发，有的是白金色的银发。  
> 虽然媚娃有的时候也会对人类很友善，为人类治病、预测等，但是她们的脾气很大，她们不会忍受被欺骗，特别是那些不遵守诺言的人，她们会严厉地惩罚他们。


End file.
